kikistrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Bent
Personal Life The third Irregular to be introduced to us, Betty Bent is a master of disguise. Her parents are theater costume designers, and Betty is always in a self-made disguise. She rarely shows her true form, even though she attends the Girl Scouts weekly. When going to meet Betty, two scouts mistake Ananka for Betty and accidentally insult her. However, despite her idiosyncrasies, the other Girl Scouts worship Betty for her disguises, and are kind to her. She's a very sweet girl, and very pretty. Always gentle. Always looking for the best in everyone. Physical Appearance Betty is rarely seen without a disguise. She has short black hair and olive skin. She had a "birthmark the shape of Florida" (these are her exact words) on the side of her nose, and was taunted for it in grade school. She figured if no one knew who she was, they couldn't tease her, and she started wearing disguises. She eventually had the birthmark removed, but she kept her disguises on out of sheer habit. She's described as a remarkably gorgeous girl by Ananka, who wonders why on Earth Betty would ever want ''to disguise. Personality Betty is very intelligent, calm, tolerant, fair-minded, brave, kind and good-natured. She's also very shy and rather insecure about herself, especially her looks even though most people would say she is gorgeous. Relationships Kaspar/Phineas Parker Kaspar first saw Betty during La Bohème on the MET and instantly fell in love with her. When the opera ends, he looks for her to introduce himself, but she had disappeared backstage. Later, they officially meet at Morningside Park. They made an agreement that if he looked over Lester Liu's mansion, she would have dinner with him. She agreed, and later received a love letter via squirrel with a part of La Bohème: ''"O soave fanciulla, o dolce viso, di mite circonfuso Alba lunar, In te ravviso il sogno ch'io vorrei sempre sognar" At the end of the book when Howard asks Kaspar if Betty has "come around at last" Kaspar replies he thinks so and Betty says she has, blushing. Kirsten Miller has since announced there is going to be "some romance" and Kaspar will be on the third book, it's likely that he and Betty will have become a real couple. Ananka Fishbein Betty and Ananka are really close friends and even when the Irregulars split up. In the middle of the first book, Betty gave her a full makeover and Ananka said they became "really close friends". Oona Wong ﻿Betty and Oona have a difficult relationship but they are friends. Oona's sarcasm sometimes clashes with Betty's sweetness. Oona once said that Betty's "pretty under all that crap" reffering to her disguises (page 79- book 2). Betty wasn't rude (and Oona didn't mean to be) thanking her but saying that the "crap" is who she is. Later in the book, Oona reveals that the Irregulars are her best and only friends. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Irregulars Category:Teenagers